


Desire for another

by ChiShibuya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have anyone he could ever want. He could play them like a common whore...yet the one woman he wanted..damn...he really was like his father....oh...Kagome....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire for another

This wasn't the first time he could honestly say he followed his father's path. He had fallen for a human woman, that was what disgusted the demon lord. It made him angry however; he wanted her more than he could stand! He found a nearby forest, telling his ward to stay in a clearing several miles away from his current position. He sat in the spot he picked for himself slowly shedding clothes, he was feeling hot and everything seemed to confine and strangle him. He growled in irritation, he wanted the female his mind was set upon but he knew he couldnt have her, she belong to his brother. Damn Inuyasha!! Sesshoumaru hissed as the cold night air hit his raging cock. The night was cold, an normally he could withstand the urges that dripped from him but the moon called to his own desire stoking it, teasing his deepest beast. He tightened his hand around his cock giving a deeply voiced growl. He wanted pain! He dragged his free hand to his thigh allowing his claws to sink deep into the skin drawing out quite a lot of blood. He tipped his head back at the scent of his blood. A fleeting thought races through his mind. 'Maybe, one day I will show Kagome my desire for her.' His beast quivered with the thought of being watched during such a carnal act. He brought his blood covered hand to his nearly done dick, pumping the organ with his bloodied hand growling in delight. So close so damn close. He closed his eyes as his mouth opened and he howled as he released feeling as if he had just rutted for hours.


End file.
